


Like It Was Yesterday

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [51]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael writes a letter to Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU AREN'T A FAN OF CRYING.
> 
> That is all.

_Dear husband,_

_Hi, it’s been a while since the last time I wrote you a letter, so let’s hope this doesn’t look too bad. I just got back from work, and everyone still asks me the same question: ‘are you okay?’_

_Of course, I’m not bloody okay. I lost everything, didn’t i?_

_My mind keeps fleeting back to how we met in high school, when I was in Year 11, and you were in 10. Our PE classes had a dodgeball match against each other. I remember you being the last one to be standing, dodging all our balls. Of course, I was the dick to your class who took you out. I thought you looked really cute, sprawled out on the gym floor, with a blush tainting your pale cheeks. I was also gentleman enough to cross the line and help you back onto your feet._

_Next day, I bumped into you in the hallway, and recognised you right away. You blushed like you did too. We only spoke in shared looks before the bell rang. During lunch that day, I purposefully sought you out and found out you had a boyfriend. He didn’t look all that happy to see the person who gave you a bruise in your ribs by hitting you there with a ball._

_I thought I lost all my hope then, since I know better than to go after a taken person._

_But one day, three weeks after our PE incident, you just ran to my locker after the day was over at school, and looked at me pleadingly._

_“Take me home,” you said that day. “Take me to your home.”_

_I barely knew you, but my common sense told me that I had to take you. I told my mum you were staying over for a paired project._

_You told me your boyfriend was abusing you; using you for sex, to be exact. I was infuriated. I couldn’t imagine someone doing that to you._

_I managed to persuade you into breaking up with your boyfriend, and you did._

_Two months after that, I took you out to the roof beside my room’s window and looked at the stars when you suddenly rolled on top of me. I didn’t protest when you kissed me so sweetly, like I meant the world to you._

_Next day, I asked you when you first knew you were attracted to me. You told me it was the day our classes had a dodgeball match and loved the way my arms flexed whenever I threw a ball._

_I told you that you looked like a cute little twink when you were sprawled onto the floor after I hit you._

_You elbowed me in the stomach and told me you weren’t a twink._

_Three months into our relationship, two months after our first kiss, we said our first ‘I love you’ to each other. I couldn’t have been any happier._

_We had our first time that night, and I proved you wrong by showing you how much of a twink you really are._

_I miss your warmth, I really do._

_Time rolled by and I was graduating from high school. You were at the ceremony as my date, and I was so happy to show you off as mine. You came to the afterparty someone from my homeroom was throwing and you were such an aggressive little bottom when a random girl tried to hit on me. When she tried to climb onto my lap, you pushed her off and took ‘her’ spot and pashed the life out of me._

_I took one year off studying since I wanted to experience college life with you. You didn’t try to persuade me otherwise since you knew how stubborn I was. Still am._

_You said yes when I proposed to you after we finished our degrees needed to transfer to a big university._

_We got married on June 8 th._

_And you left me on the very same day._

_I fucking hate how you were taken away from me._

_A rare form of brain cancer, they said._

_On our 9 th wedding anniversary, you left me, your hand still warm, your mouth forming the ‘you’ after you said ‘I love you’ the last time._

_It’s our 15 th anniversary today._

_I can still taste your lips, like it was yesterday._

_I miss you._

–

Michael lays the letter onto Luke’s gravestone, next to other decomposing letters he’s been writing since his husband’s death.

 _Luke Robert Clifford  
_ _July 16 1996 - June 8 2022_

The single diamond on Luke’s wedding band sparkles as the living man starts crying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, it's too late.
> 
> I mean, now y'all know there's part two.


End file.
